


Kingeater's Castle

by sunlitpearl



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Español | Spanish, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, a gift for zav, blood mention, fallen london AU, this is not romantic i dont think so
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitpearl/pseuds/sunlitpearl
Summary: -Miran Froaude. - Dijo Lucile, invisible, desde ninguna dirección en particular. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu alma es suficiente para cumplir tal deseo?Pero la sonrisa de Froaude no desapareció.
Relationships: Lucile Eris/Miran Froaude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Kingeater's Castle

Lucile Eris. Un joven de cabello corto, hasta su barbilla, tan brillante como las luces de los barcos que merodeaban alrededor de Kingeater's Castle. Era raro que abriera sus ojos azules, que contrastaban con las mareas oscuras de The Zee.  
Tampoco los abrió cuando un barco muy pequeño llegó al "puerto" de Kingeater's. Llamarlo puerto era ser generoso, era simplemente un lugar donde la gente venía a abandonar sus vidas, futuros. Su tripulación. Un lugar silencioso, rodeado de estatuas que, antes, contaban historias de grandes héroes. Había una que se encontraba sumergida hasta el cuello, con solo la cara inexpresiva y una mano fría en puño. En victoria. Irónico, deprimente. Patético.  
El barco era pequeño y, sin embargo, elegante. Mostraba que el capitán tenía algún tipo de influencia económica. De éste bajó un hombre esbelto, con cabello largo y oscuro. Vestía extravagante, con plumas de cuervo en sus hombros y las uñas pintadas de un negro que parecía simular las olas que mecían su barco. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por flequillo, que le daba un toque siniestro.  
El hombre se acercó, en silencio, a la gran escultura de un corazón. Si la mirabas por mucho tiempo, está comenzaba a palpitar, justo como el corazón del Rey que Lucile había devorado hace tantos años.  
Tocó la piedra, inspeccionó el diseño del suelo. Miró hacia el cielo y, para sorpresa de nadie, sonrió abiertamente.

-Ah, Kingeater, escucha mi plegaria. - Dijo. - Como lo has hecho con el corazón de innumerables reyes, devora mi pasado. Llévate contigo todo vestigio de la persona que alguna vez fui, dejando solo el presente. No te retengas, consume todo, incluso mi propia alma y cordura. Destruye todo a quién me ha conocido, a mis lejanos familiares y a los que han escuchado de ellos. Borra mi existencia de este mundo, y permíteme renacer.  
Lucile lo miraba directo, escuchando su monólogo. Miran Froaude. Ese era el nombre del hombre. Descendiente de Halford Miran, y heredero de ese anillo tan oscuro que poseía.

-Miran Froaude. - Dijo Lucile, invisible, desde ninguna dirección en particular. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu alma es suficiente para cumplir tal deseo?  
Pero la sonrisa de Froaude no desapareció. Llevó la mano del anillo a su pecho, sobre su corazón.

-Así que mi alma no será suficiente. No hay inconveniente, sin embargo. Toma todo lo que desees. Cumple mi anhelo y podrás tener absolutamente todo lo que poseo, sin represalias ni condiciones.

En segundos, el brazo derecho de Froaude se desprendió de su propietario. La atrocidad a la que llamaban Kingeater se escondió en la niebla, con su nuevo alimento. Sangre manchó los alrededores, contaminando el ambiente con su pútrido olor. Porque la sangre no se preserva como lo hace en la superficie. Los dioses prefieren ver los leves cortes de un marinero atraer bestias de las profundidades, invitándolas a devorar barcos enteros.  
Froaude no hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera intentó discernir a la criatura que se ocultaba en la niebla. Ni siquiera desvaneció su sonrisa.  
Pronto el sangrado de su hombro paró y con él, la figura en la niebla desapareció. Sintió que había dado mucho más que su brazo. Mucho más de lo que alguna vez podría haber imaginado, mucho más de lo que ofreció.  
La brisa marina sopló, con semejanza a los susurros de los encadenados al fondo de océano. Campanas lejanas se escucharon y luego, silencio.  
La figura del hombre desapareció en la niebla.


End file.
